Discovery and Clarifications
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: A day before the cultural festival, Alfred discovered that most of his fellow exchange students were pining for a certain hot-headed Italian. That said, all their delusions and fantasies seemed to have been misplaced, so naturally, the hero felt obliged to clarify things in the most accurate way possible. [Lovino Harem - Gakuen AU]


_I do not own Hetalia._

A/N: I don't really like shipping/pairing Romano with anyone other than America, but I believe this one is necessary to clarify (in my humble headcanon), once and for all, that Romano (and Lovino) likes/fancies/wants/desires/loves no one but America (and Alfred). *laughs*

* * *

 **...**

Alfred had a discovery—a surprising but not completely doubtful discovery.

It was probably going on for already quite some time, being passed as gossips from the students in the hallway and being talked as a topic during lunch breaks and club activities. Students liked to chat, after all, so it was more than just possible to have this matter as their point of conversation. He might even have heard it before from one or two of his classmates, he just never understood it exactly because he wasn't a fan of ambiguous talks and baseless rumors.

So now that it was practically being shoved to him word for word, he realized how foolish he was for not discovering it any sooner.

It all started when he overheard three of his seniors having a passionate discussion about a certain someone. Their group was gathered on a makeshift meeting room, which was just an ordinary vacant room, for the members of the exchange student program of the academy. It was the day before the cultural festival and every student was busy preparing for it. In their cases, since all the exchange students had formed a semi-official club, The World Club as they might call it, they were expected to have some kind of exhibit to more or less display whatever it was that their club was accomplishing.

They all came from different parts of the world, so their cultures and civilizations often clashed with each other. But Alfred honestly believed that _that_ was exactly the charm of their club. So for this festival, all they needed to exhibit was their dissimilarity and variation, which would be the major motif and specialty of their own country. It was such a genius idea that everybody agreed upon, granted their club was as productive as the Going-Home Club.

So now that The World Club's exhibit could be considered done with only a few finishing touches to add, the members were free to dilly-dally and spend their time however they wanted, provided they would stay inside school grounds. And that was how Alfred found himself spending his inadequate break time surrounded by second years and third years alike, even though he was a freshman. It was only a short span for later, he would surely be needed somewhere else, he was an irregular member of three more clubs, after all.

On his side, Matthew was noiseless yet obviously pleased as he sketched a maple leaf using different medium. On his other side, Kiku, another silent-type who could be soulful and heated when it came to his obsession, was busy building some kind of miniature ships in assorted colors. On the other hand, Alfred was only staring into space, an activity that only happened in rarity. He was thinking about his investigatory projects for the Science Club, at first, but his attention got snagged from him when Antonio mentioned a name of someone he knew.

Alfred wouldn't actually pay any mind to it as it was only normal for a friend to mention a name of a friend, but what he branded as not normal was the way the Spaniard spoke. His tone was thick with devotion and fondness and it was _so_ obvious that even Alfred noticed how Antonio was practically fan-boying from the way he talk about the person.

With Antonio was Francis and Gilbert, and they were only two seats away from Alfred, so he could hear quite clearly what they were conversing. His initial reaction was naturally to feel curious, so to feed his curiosity, he restrained himself from butting in and just listened patiently. But as the three exchanged arguments, he just got more and more confused.

"I'm telling you, _mi amigos_ , if there is someone here who should be with him, it's me."

"And I'm telling you, _mon cher_ , he belongs to my arms only. He and I are just perfect for each other."

"I can't agree with that, _meine freunde_ , even though the brat always snaps at me, that's just his way of showing how he likes the awesome me."

Antonio looked at them indignantly. "No way, if it's about him belonging to anyone, it'll be to me. I've known him for longer than you two even before he entered this academy and I've been giving him tomatoes, which gradually became his favorite, ever since then."

"Dear Antonio," Francis retaliated with a faint smirk, "you can't measure _l'amour_ by the time you've known each other. And Gilbert, I'll have you know that whenever he sees me, he's shrieking in delight."

"That's not in delight at all, Francis, he's full of hate towards you. But I'm awesome so I'm special," says Gilbert, then he smiled proudly.

"Even if you say you can't measure it with time, it's still a fact that I have more moments with him more than you do. And besides, I know a lot of things about him so when we finally get together, I can make him happier than you two can."

With this, Francis raised a brow at the Spaniard and questioned, "And how exactly will you make him happy? For all I know you're going to feed him _churros_ all day and admire how cute he is while he eats."

"Wha— Francis, don't tell me you don't find _Lovino_ cute when he's eating _churros_ ," Antonio said, looking at his friend with so much betrayal in his eyes.

There it was again, the mentioned name. Alfred felt his brows furrowing and lips quirking at how Antonio enunciated it. He wasn't exaggerating at all, Antonio's open admiration was nearly tangible that he could almost touch it, and that was coming from someone who was infamous for being oblivious. Sensing that his confusion wouldn't be solved with how strange their talk was, he decided to face them completely and ask the question that he concluded just by getting wind of Antonio's manners.

"Hey, Antonio, you like Lovino?"

For a moment, everyone's gaze was being directed to Alfred, even Matthew and Kiku were compelled to pause their work and look at him. He wondered if his voice was too loud, or were they looking at him because he was eavesdropping at the seniors?

Antonio cleared his throat after coming around, from his peripheral, Alfred saw the two at his sides chanced a glance at the Spaniard and went back to their respective activities. While Francis and Gilbert, well, they were looking at Antonio with an expression that Alfred couldn't decipher.

"Yes, Alfred, I like Lovino and I'm actually planning on asking him out," he said and as if embarrassed, he brought his hand at the back of his head to scratch on it while averting his gaze in the process.

"But he won't succeed 'cause the awesome me will sweep Lovino off of his feet before he can even ask him out," Gilbert smirked. This caused Alfred to look at him, he was partly skeptical and partly astonished.

"What? Gilbert, you like Lovino, too?"

"That's right, freshman! Lovino belongs to the awesome me!"

"No he doesn't," Francis spoke, then, self-confidence evidently mixed in his voice, "little Lovino belongs to _onii-san_ 's arms. He'll be mine."

"Francis likes Lovino, too?!" Alfred asked, his attention now focused at the French.

"Why yes, Alfred _mon chouchou_. I do and have been for quite some time now."

"What exactly do you like about him for you to fight with each other like that?" Alfred asked out of curiosity. Truth was, only half of him was curious, the other half wasn't interested at all. But before he could even take back the question, Antonio stood from his seat and went closer to him. His enthusiasm and passion seemed to perk up, as well, for he stared at Alfred with his lit eyes.

"Lovino is so cute, I'm sure you know that already! But really, he's so cute when he's eating tomatoes, that's his favorite. And he likes pasta, too, and he's always angry at me but he still thanked me every time I helped him and his face would go all red when I complimented him. _Mi tomate_ is seriously the cutest..." His continuous blabbering irked Alfred a bit. He didn't want to admit it but it was a fact that Antonio really knew a lot about Lovino and they were quite close, as close as anyone could manage with the Italian, at least. "...and I just know that when the time comes for me to embrace him, he'll act all shy at me. _Mierda_ , that's too cute."

Antonio squealed. The fucking Spaniard literally squealed, his thoughts were getting the best of him. But more than that, did Alfred misheard it or was Antonio deluding himself on embracing Lovino?

"Shut it, Antonio. We all know that Lovino boy will be mine in the end, he's just like that now but he'll beg me. That's for sure," Gilbert insisted and Alfred didn't know where he got all of that confidence from. But seriously, did he really think Lovino would beg him? Judging from his self-assured smile, he was completely in the state of believing in himself, like what he said wasn't just to be boastful, he said it because he was convinced it was going to be true.

" _Non, non,_ great friends of mine, Lovino will be more loved at my embrace. The little _beauté_ fits in my arms quite splendidly, he might just melt if I kiss him," Francis, not one to be overshadowed by his friends when it came to that particular matter, voiced out his own delusions.

Alfred unconsciously gripped the back of his chair. His brows were still slightly knitted as he mulled over how he should process this newly acquired information. So these three were actually harboring such feelings for Lovino? He knew that they were notorious for flirting and playing around, but to think that all three of them would pine for someone who was basically the personification of anger, it was quite... perplexing. And based on what they all had said, each had already created an individual version of their fantasies.

He blinked once and swallowed the tiny bit of lump on his throat. If they were always this open with their crushes, how could he miss such a thing? Well, he wasn't necessarily concerned with their love lives, but because it was Lovino, Alfred felt inclined to be involved.

Additionally, they seemed to have a really wrong impression of their object of affection. Alfred absolutely couldn't figure out why they seemed to picture Lovino like that. He simply couldn't imagine it. Did they have that opinion about him all along? What about the others, then? Maybe he should investigate first and ask around what they thought of the Italian.

He left the still arguing trio to face his seat mate and quietly question him, "Hey, Kiku, what do you think of Lovino?"

Kiku's hand halted for a second, then he lifted his head as he examined Alfred's eyes, which were serious and no non-sense at all. "Well, I think Lovino- _san_ is really pretty."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but when no words formed, he gaped at the Japanese. Said Japanese quickly looked away as if he was caught on something, then as if on cue, he blushed.

When realization hit him, Alfred was shocked beyond belief. "Don't tell me... you like Lovino, too?"

"Lovino- _san_ is pretty," Kiku said while he batted his eyelashes in a state of panic, "he's the perfect embodiment of a _tsundere_ which I really like, I think he'll make a good _waifu_."

" _W-waifu?!_ "

"Al, will you keep quiet?" Matthew said while Alfred was still gaping at Kiku who obviously didn't want to go into details and opted to resume at his work. Still, the blush was there and decorating his cheeks. He also seemed to be a bit disoriented as he fumbled through his materials, perhaps due to embarrassment. But this would only prove that what he confessed was, in fact, true.

Anyway, that was totally different from what he expected his Japanese friend would tell him, and what exactly did he mean by _waifu_? That said, this information was altogether surprising. So not only were the three seniors, but even Kiku who was in the same class as Lovino was also pining for him. Just how many more were there that he didn't know?

Coincidentally, as his eyes paced the room, it landed on the person beside him and an idea suddenly came to him. Bracing himself, he asked his brother as quietly as he could manage, "Hey Mattie, what do you think of Lovino?"

Matthew, too absorbed to his work, didn't even spare him a glance. Probably, he didn't regard Lovino that much and maybe, he wasn't interested at him. Or so Alfred thought until his brother murmured softly, "Lovino has a nice ass."

Alfred gasped, "Mattie, you have a thing for Lovino, too?!"

"Don't shout, Al," Matthew gave him a sharp look, his orange colored pencil was pointing incredulously at Alfred. "And just so you know, my sentiments are pure and innocent."

"So you like him, too?! Wait, you said he has a nice ass, I don't think that's innocent at all," he said while he was in the middle of configuring his brain because of too much bewildering news. This one, most likely, had the greatest impact out of all his discoveries. Matthew was his twin brother, after all.

"Shut up, it was a compliment," his brother surmised and went back to his sketching. There were already half a dozen of his finish products but he still seemed unsatisfied with them.

As Alfred observed the flow of Matthew's strokes while he was still deep in thoughts, an irritated looking student walked inside the room. He let out a loud huff and plopped down the chair behind Alfred's.

"Hey, Artie! 'Sup?" he asked with an attitude so carefree it pissed the other off more than he already was.

"Would you stop giving me a bloody nickname? I'm still your senior." His thick eyebrows were angrily furrowing, but his response was mild compared to his normal rebuttals. What more, he didn't even correct his language.

"Senior elder Artie, then?" he tried again, but Arthur only rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, git. I'm tired with all the preparations for tomorrow." Sighing, the third year shot Francis's loud group an indignant look. The three were still occupied with how one of them was going to get Lovino in the end, Alfred just settled on tuning them out for their own good.

"Hey, Artie," Alfred called tentatively, but when Arthur glared at him, he briskly changed his words, "I mean Arthur- _senpai_ , you wouldn't happen to have a thing for a certain Italian, would you?"

Alfred kept a close watch on Arthur's reaction as he allowed the question to sink in, when it did, his breath was caught on his throat as he saw the blush slowly forming on the third year's cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a thing for that Feliciano twat," Arthur said defensively, but it only added to Alfred's suspicions.

"How about his brother, then?"

Arthur's blush came into full-fledged as he refused to meet Alfred's gaze. This was just like Kiku, that gesture only proved how right he was. Still, Alfred found it hard to consider the fact that even Arthur, who was high-minded and was constantly making a fuss over something like proper language, would yearn for someone like Lovino. Plus, their personalities were just too similar on a certain level.

"No way! You do like him!" This time, Alfred didn't even bother to put a question mark, his reaction was already giving it away.

"Shut up," was all Arthur said.

That... that was another thing that fazed Alfred. Not all of the people he asked had verbally confirmed, but no one had denied as well. If they were this ostensible about liking Lovino, how come he hadn't gotten a wind of it until now? Was he really just like what they accused him of—an oblivious idiot who can't read the atmosphere?

All of a sudden, a cold wind grazed his skin as a second year student walked past to them. Though honestly, with how outright and unexpected he appeared, Alfred would've believe that he just popped up out of nowhere.

"Ugh," Arthur muttered when he saw Ivan, though he quickly paled when the latter inched closer to him.

"What do you mean by 'ugh'? What does that mean?" Ivan, with his incessantly uncanny smile that never disappeared from his lips, inquired the backing out Arthur.

"No, it's nothing." When Arthur surrendered like a tired man he was, Ivan shifted his attention to Alfred.

"What's up, Alfred?"

Alfred looked at him carefully. Ivan was a second year, too, but he wasn't in Lovino's class. That would lessen the possibility of him liking the Italian, right? Then again, when it came to this Russian, everything was possible. He was creepy like that. Deciding that being frank and direct was the best way to approach this, he popped the question to the still smiling second year.

"Hey, Ivan, do you like Lovino, too?"

Ivan's smile seemed to widen a bit, Alfred noticed that his eyes were also smiling, he just couldn't tell if they were sincere or not. "Like? Don't be stupid, Alfred."

Alfred held himself back from rejoicing too early. It happened with Matthew before, he got his hopes up only to get them crushed after a few seconds. So he waited for Ivan to speak again before reacting hastily.

"I don't like them, I desire them." There it was, another confirmation. He already anticipated it but it still made him frown. However, Ivan seemed to mistake his frown for something entirely different as he poke Alfred's cheek and added with a smile, "Don't worry, Alfred, I desire you too."

That didn't make it any better, at all. In fact, he made it worse. He let out a yelp at the finger touching his cheek. He was quite annoyed at this whole discovery thing. One way or another, all his fellow exchange students came to like the hot-headed Italian. It wasn't hard to discern what they saw on him, but still... He was about to give Ivan a piece of his mind for his continuous poke when Arthur murmured behind them.

"It's the macaroni brothers."

Instantaneously, as if an invisible rope had pulled them at once, every one lifted their head and took a glimpse at the doorway. In there, Ludwig and Feliciano were stepping inside while Lovino was standing on the hallway, peeking ever so lightly at the room like he was looking for something.

Matthew and Kiku were both facing the two approaching second years, but Alfred knew somehow that their gazes had darted over the other Italian. Arthur was the same, but he was more indiscreet in eyeing Lovino. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert initiated a futile conversation while making heart eyes at him. Ivan was still poking his cheek. And Alfred, he chanced a glance at Lovino and their gazes met, though Alfred involuntarily diverted his attention to Feliciano when he called him.

"Alfred! I've been looking for you!"

Lovino took this chance to walk away without a word, only to be stopped when Antonio addressed him. "Lovino, where are you going?"

"None of your fucking business, bastard," Lovino replied coldly and without another glance, completely walked away.

"Isn't he just cute?" Alfred heard Antonio said, which sounded really ridiculous.

" _Fratello_ is going to the Art Club, he needs to deliver something," Feliciano stated good-naturedly, then he turned to Alfred and looked at his face for a minute. "Alfred... ve~"

Then, after a few minute had passed and Feliciano was still just staring at him and not saying anything, Alfred waved a hand in front of his face. "Feli? You there?"

"Ve! Ludwig, I forgot what I'm about to tell Alfred, what is it again?"

Ludwig released a weary sigh and gave Feliciano's shoulder a gentle tap. "Let me say it." After a short _'thank you, I'm really sorry Ludwig'_ from Feliciano, Ludwig turned his focus to him. "Alfred, prof said he wants you to organize the projects in the Science Club. He said since you submitted most of them anyway, he figured you would want to sort them by yourself. Also, this is an order and not a request."

Alfred quirked a brow and pondered for a second. Did he really submit that much or they just didn't receive a lot of submission from others? While calculating how many were listed as his, he thanked Ludwig and Feliciano and told Matthew where he was heading. Like he expected earlier, he would be needed this time of the day, and his brother knew that, too, so he just shooed him without a word.

"I'm off guys!" he uttered rightly and walked out, giving the direction where Lovino went off a longing glance.

Alfred thought about Lovino's expression earlier, he appeared to be irritated at something again when he glared at their direction. Maybe because the sight of those trio irked him so much? Or... _Wait, does he know how many admirer he has in this school?_ Feliciano and Ludwig aside, almost all the exchange students were smitten with him at some point.

Either way, he wondered how that particularly prone to anger Italian had managed to acquire the attention of these foreigners. More so, he wondered what he would do if one or two of them decided to earnestly pursue him. Matthew, Kiku and Arthur didn't look too keen on acting on their feelings, they seemed to be satisfied with admiring him in secret, but the trio, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, were throwing themselves at him in all intents and purposes. Not to mention that Antonio said he was planning to ask him out.

 _Wait, wait..._ Alfred was nearly panicking. _What if Antonio was actually serious?_

 _And then there's Ivan..._ Ivan who was really unpredictable with his actions. Who knew what his intentions for Lovino were.

As he arrived at the Science Club room, he loudly gasped at what greeted him, his mind straightaway shifting from here to there. Bunch of projects in different forms and materials with varying sizes were occupying the floor and the majority of the tables. Some of them were familiar while some were alien-looking and they were all in random arrangement. It would take him time just to sort them out, and then he still had to organize them accordingly. The only upside was that the room itself was already embellished with Science related stuffs and thus was ready for public viewing. But even then, he couldn't help but think that his professor tricked him. While it was true that most of the projects were personally submitted by him, there were a lot more from other students, as well. _And he expected me to do this alone?_

Sighing in defeat, he started to rummage through the pieces of genius projects (his submissions) and the piles of trash-looking ones (other student's submissions). The cultural festival would start tomorrow, so for the Science Club to be able to participate in the exhibit, he had to finish this by tonight.

That, however, was easier said than done. Alfred found it more and more impossible to get this task done tonight as he took note of how unsystematic they were, was this really science? Gripping his hair out frustration, he turned his back to the messy lump and faced the door, only to get startled when someone came to his view.

"Need a hand?" Lovino asked, eyeing Alfred with a blank expression. He was inching toward him and Alfred could only whine in response.

"I need more than just a hand! This will take a whole day—"

Lovino cut him off by pressing his lips to his in a heated and bruising kiss.

Alfred was unmoving for a slight second, but when Lovino placed a hand on the back of his head and mildly grabbed a portion of his hair, he was coerced to respond with equal vigor. The kiss was so fervent and Lovino seemed too impatient to give Alfred time to adjust. He was using force, too, and nudged Alfred to walk backwards until his behind collided with a table. He almost tripped at the mess on the floor but luckily, his fast reflexes saved him.

Feeling the warm sensation of Lovino's lips against his, Alfred sighed in contentment. They've been busy the past few days because of the upcoming festival and they barely saw each other at breaks, so this kind of reunion was more than just welcomed, albeit quite surprising.

"God, I've missed you much," Alfred whispered under his breath when they shortly parted.

"Shut up," was the only warning he got before Lovino closed the distance again.

Lovino's other hand came to rest at Alfred's cheek and he kept on deepening the kiss as Alfred kept on reciprocating. It was intensifying and so mind-blowing, like they were both hungry and thirsty for each other and they just couldn't get enough. Alfred could feel the warmth emitting from Lovino and he could smell the cologne that he wore. It was a mix of mint and musk and it was very intoxicating up close.

Afterwards, the Italian broke the kiss with a stern bite at Alfred's lips. Alfred was panting, his breath caught in the intensity of the kiss, but Lovino appeared as though he was just starting. He nipped at the freshman's jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to his ear. When his teeth seized an earlobe, Alfred whimpered.

"L-Lovino?" he made an effort to get the other's attention while the sensitive spot on his neck was being assaulted by wet lips. Lovino's breath was tickling him and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation that was prickling his skin.

"You," Lovino whispered huskily, his lips once again hovering over Alfred's ear, "you were hanging out with the bastards, today."

He sucked the skin under the lobe and Alfred involuntarily shivered. He felt so hot and his face was so flushed and Lovino was nibbling on his neck like it was nobody's business. It was throwing all the coherent thoughts on Alfred's mind away and he was having a difficult time in absorbing what he just said.

 _"Nnngg."_

"You're mine," Lovino pronounces, licking the spot where Alfred's jaw met his neck. "All mine," he finished decisively and sucked so hard on the spot that he was caressing. Shutting his eyes tightly, Alfred couldn't say anything as a lewd moan escaped his lips.

Lovino stared at him, his eyes dark and over zealous. He gave a satisfying look at his work and smirked at it, causing Alfred to instinctively reach a hand to touch it. It was wet and hot and it hurt the slightest bit, he already had a foreboding on how it would look—very red and indecent.

Alfred could only looked at him in confusion. He was used to this kind of treatment from the Italian, but this time was different as they were still in school. He normally wouldn't give Alfred such a mark in a very obvious place, so why, of all times, was he acting so vicious today?

When he opened his mouth to say something, Lovino immediately stole his thoughts as he initiated another heartfelt kiss. Alfred, feeling like he was being easily swept with the flow, responded nonetheless. This time, the kiss was slow yet vivacious, like they were feeling every millisecond as their lips danced in great coordination. Alfred's eyes were closed, his glasses were getting askew in the bridge of his nose and his arms were casual and still at Lovino's shoulder. Lovino, on the other hand, had one of his arm snaked around Alfred as his fingers were burrowed on the messy blond hair, while the other was leisurely roaming inside Alfred's shirt.

When Alfred realized this, his body instantly felt the heat from Lovino's fingers and palm. "W-wait!" he said, breaking the kiss with a pop. "Where are you putting your hands?!" he unintentionally yelled in a fit of haste and panic.

But Lovino only hummed at him and proceeded to ravish his neck, his hand not stopping from wandering around his unprecedented body. His pale yellow vest and white polo shirt were hiking up as Lovino's hand traveled north. He felt goosebumps forming at the exposed flesh.

"Wait, Lovino."

Lovino didn't wait, neither did he stop. As a matter of fact, he took this as a sign of encouragement to exhale on Alfred's ear and make him shiver. "It's _senpai_ for you, freshman."

"What?!" Alfred shot him a look, even though Lovino wasn't paying attention to his expression of incredulousness at all.

"Call me _senpai_ , Alfred," the Italian commanded and nipped at his jaw, this time with teeth involved.

Alfred collected his thoughts for a moment, no matter how hard it had been proven because he couldn't stop a couple of moans and gasps from escaping his lips at Lovino's talented hand and lips. This was what he was pertaining to when he said that his admirers were so wrong about him. They all thought their crush would be docile and malleable, they fantasized of being able to make him submit to them and they imagined and envisioned him of getting shy and embarrassed in their arms. But in actuality, Lovino was like this. With his skillful and expert ministrations, he easily made Alfred a whimpering mess.

" _S-senpai—ngh."_

Lovino turned his attention to his collarbone, giving the pulse point a sparing suck. Alfred didn't want to visualize where his hand was traveling now, but it was sending rippled pleasure all over his body. Every part of him that Lovino touched and kissed was tingling and he really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push him away, he never intended to. So he would honestly appreciate it if the Italian would slow down just a little bit and let Alfred adapt at all the sensations that were surging inside him at the moment.

And then, as if sensing his predicament, a pair of footsteps echoed down the corridor and Feliciano's voice filled the silent room, " _Fratello_ , here you are!"

"Fuck," Lovino stilled, posing as if he didn't have any plans of parting with Alfred or even retracting his hand even though his brother was there watching them. In the contrary, Alfred was in turmoil for having been caught.

"Ve~ If you two do that in school, people will see, you know," Feliciano nonchalantly commented, which, instead of relieving Alfred his worry, only made him more embarrassed.

"Shut it, Feli. What are you even doing here, you stupid little brother?"

"I'm here to help Alfred," he stepped inside the room and picked up a piece of something metallic, "ve~ this sure is interesting."

At the sight of a project in Feliciano's hand, Alfred jumped as he remembered his professor's _order and not a request_. Lovino immediately faced him with a questioning look.

"Shit, right! I need to finish this for tomorrow!" He reluctantly nudged Lovino to let go of him and stared at him apologetically.

"But I'm not done with you, yet," Lovino said, quirking his lips at Alfred's hesitance. In actuality, Alfred really didn't want to part with him, he was enjoying it thoroughly as if he was exploring a new world, but he had work to finish by tonight, besides, he wasn't very approving of continuing with Feliciano on the room.

Suddenly, a sardonic but brilliant idea struck him and the corner of his lips twisted upwards at the thought.

"Wait just a bit," he told Lovino and went to Feliciano, tapping his shoulder for a good measure.

He asked Feliciano a favor, explaining why and what exactly he would say. The younger Italian was smiling at him the whole time he was talking and took a quick glimpse at his brother before nodding to Alfred's request. "Ve~ Okay, I'll be right back!"

When he was gone, Alfred returned to Lovino, who was raising an eyebrow and demanding for explanation. "It's nothing," he singsonged and placed a hand on Lovino's cheek. "Now, let's continue."

Lovino's gaze was apprehensive as he observed Alfred's grin, but eventually, he let go of all his doubts when their lips met once again for another passionate kiss. Alfred smirked to himself and purposely handed himself to Lovino. He granted the Italian full control and let him sway Alfred to where ever he wanted to take him.

It obviously pleased the Italian and didn't even suspect what thoughts were running through Alfred's mind.

The truth was, Alfred thought of clarifying something with his fellow exchange students. They were utterly wrong about this matter, after all, and it would be pitiful not to correct their mistakes, so as a mighty hero he was, it was only natural that he would help them clear things up, right?

He had asked Feliciano to call all the students from their makeshift meeting room and to tell them that Lovino needed their help. With that, not only would he clear the misunderstanding, he would also acquire help from them to finish his work. He was certain they wouldn't refuse if it was for Lovino's sake, even though they would first find out their crush's true persona. So that was throwing two birds with one stone.

The thing was, Alfred had been very perturbed when he discovered that a lot of his schoolmates were pining for Lovino, not to mention that they all wanted to dominate him. So, as Lovino continued on making him moan with his heated mouth that never seemed to tire out, Alfred waited for a few minutes for the inevitable to come. Later on, the members of the exchange student program of _Hetalia Gakuen_ who were very much interested in Lovino would see them in this compromising position as their favorite hot-headed Italian proceeded to brand Alfred as his.

He might be savage to them, but Alfred felt the need to show to his rivals that Lovino was the one eager in dominating him, that Lovino was not easily shy and embarrassed with being intimate with him, that Lovino was possessive, vicious and straightforward with him, and most importantly, he wanted to clarify, once and for all, that Lovino was Alfred's lover.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _A/N: I'm so paranoid, every time I see any other Romano pairing, I get so worried (and overly jealous) for America's sake. I'm just so whipped with this whole Romerica thing, it's not even funny._

 _ps, oh yeah, there's a Curse of Chucky movie reference somewhere in there that I don't take claims to..._


End file.
